Welcome to Jakarta!
by Claerine
Summary: Sesuai dengan judulnya, Inilah one shot tentang GoM, Kuroko dan Kagami di Jakarta...


Warning: Cerita ini lahir karena inspirasi yang datang saat stress edit skripsi.

Disclaimer: KnB 100% punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Welcome to Jakarta!

Vopral Sword sukses jadi pemenang dari pertarungan sengit dengan tim asal Amerika. Walaupun pertandingan tersebut bukan pertandingan resmi, alias _street basketball_ , namun siaran pertandingan mereka di TV nasional Jepang menuai rating yang sangat tinggi. Beberapa video pertandingan di youtube dan banyaknya foto pertandingan bertebaran juga di Instagram, sukses bikin tim Vopral Swords mendadak jadi artis dadakan.

Kurang dari seminggu, muncul tawaran iklan dari berbagai merek sepatu basket terkenal, inspirational TV show serta acara radio. Agen-agen tersebut sangat persuasif agar mereka setuju. Tapi, sepintar-pintarnya mereka itu, mereka harus berhadapan dengan kapten, Akashi Seijuro. Hanya beberapa kontrak tertentu yang berhasil di approved. Salah satunya adalah iklan minuman istonik asal Jepang, P*cari Sweat.

Lokasi shooting kali ini akan di adakan di Indonesia. Lho? Kenapa? karena mereka akan berkolborasi dengan sisternya grup idola jepang. (kalian tahu siapa? XD) Anyway, cerita ini bukan membahas bagaimana perjalanan shooting mereka. Tapi pengalaman wisata mereka di Indo sebelum terbang balik ke Jepang, hehehehhe…

* * *

 **#1 : Macet**

"Bapak Translator..~ kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah pegal duduk disini..~"

"Maaf Murasakibara-kun. Jalanan Jakarta memang macet. Apalagi saat jam kerja kantor (setiap saat selalu macet kok!)." bapak translator mengeluarkan snack. "Ini ada chitatos, cheetos dan chiki. Silahkan dimakan." Si titan ungu nyengir lebar.

"Menurutku, kita akan lebih cepat sampai kalau kita lari kesana." Akashi memperlihatkan peta google map di smartphone nya.

"Eh?! Cuma 10 menit jalan kaki?! Ampun deh! Mobil ini udah 30 menit gak jalan jalan!" Aomine protes.

"Gahh! Kalau begitu ayo kita lari!" Kagami ikutan protes.

Mereka nekat mau buka pintu. "Tunggu dulu kalian berdua."

"Apa lagi, kacamata?!"

Midorima yang juga hampir meledak mencoba bersabar. "Bagaimana kalian bisa turun kalau kita dikelilingi ribuan sepeda motor sana sini?"

Si duo ace melihat ke luar jendela. "Erm…. B-Benar juga ya… "

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, bersabarlah sebentar. Ini masih pagi kok."

"Tentu saja masih pagi! Kita semua bangun saat matahari masih tidur, Tapi tetap aja kena macet! Ada apa dengan Jakarta?!"

* * *

 **#2: Panas dan Polusi**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Akashi turun dari mini van diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ark! Panas sekali! Kulitku bisa terbakar (alias gosong)." Kise langsung mencari bayangan terdekat dan bersembunyi.

"Huff… disini panasnya menyengat sekali. Dan udaranya agak sesak." Kagami menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Achooo! Achoo!" Aomine bersin ala om om.

"Aominechi jorok! Jangan bersin ke arahku!"

"Diam ka- Achooo!" Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya yang harus alergi debu.

"Ramalan Oha-asa selalu tepat. Hari ini Virgo akan mengalami masalah pernapasan. Ini lucky itemmu." Midorima menyodorkan masker. " diikuti dengan lotion SPF 50+ untuk Kise.

Pikiran yang terlintas di benak mereka, _Oha-asa jitu sekali. Ada baiknya kita mendengarkan Oha-asa bila traveling ke luar negeri!_

* * *

 **#3: Tur di Kota Tua**

GoM plus Kagami dan Kuroko sekarang sedang mengikuti tur di Kota Tua. Mereka hanya bertujuh, minus bapak translator karena belum mengatur lokasi makan siang mereka. Jadi Beliau mempercayakan mereka ada seorang pemuda 20-an yang lumayan lama jadi tur guide disana.

Pengalamannya sangat banyak. Dia juga pandai menceritakan kisah sejarah Indonesia. Termasuk juga kisah supranatural yang terjadi padanya. Tak lama, Perjalanan mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan kecil dan sempit, mirip goa mini, dengan banyak bola besi di dalamnya.

"Ada yang bisa menebak tempat apa ini?" Tanya tur guide dalam bahasa inggris.

Berhubung yang paham terbatas, Akashi menjadi translator sementara untuk Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kise.

"Er… Hotel?" Tebak Kagami. Soalnya dia melihat ada jendela yang menghadap ke luar.

"Sayang sekali jawabanmu salah. Yang lain?"

"Gue tahu! Pasti ini gudang!" celetuk Aomine setelah minta cotekan translate dari Akashi.

"Hampir mendekati. Walau konteksnya gak nyambung."

"Ini adalah ruang tahanan. Banyak tawanan perang yang di kurung dan di siksa disini."

Tur guide senyum sumigrah. "Benar sekali! Ini adalah ruang…. Eh?! Siapa yang menjawab barusan?"

"Aku yang menjawab." Sesosok putih dengan rambut biru langit tiba-tiba muncul dalam ruang tahanan.

"Gyaaaaaaaa…" Tur guide berteriak keras dan langsung ngibrit "Tolooong! Ada Hantu Kota Tuaaaa!"

* * *

 **#4: Naik Bajai**

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan makan siang di restoran sekitar sini. Berhubung disini sedang padat karena jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita naik bajai kesana?"

"Bajaj? Apaan itu?"

Bapak translator tersenyum. Dia menunjuk kea rah kendaraan mini berwarna orange. "Itu lho yang namanya bajaj. Di jepang pasti gak ada kan? coba kalian rasakan sensasi naik bajaj. Seru lho!"

"Sepertinya menarik. Ayo kita coba." Jawab Akashi.

"Oke. Aku akan segera men-charter beberapa. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Selesai tawar menawar harga, akhirnya mereka bertujuh dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok..

Akashi & Kuroko

Kelompok ini adem anyem aja naik bajajnya. Sesekali Kuroko dan Akashi berkomentar tentang pengalaman baru mereka (walaupun ngomongnya harus sambil teriak).

Kise & Midorima

Si duo kuning dan hijau ini walaupun sempit sempitan tapi saling maklum (soalnya semua salah si Midorima). Pasalnya lucky item cancer hari ini adalah radio. Gak Cuma itu aja, radionya harus dinyalakan.

"Midorimachi, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba menangkap siaran radio. Dari tadi hanya ada bunyi kresek kresek. Mungkin ada channel yang lebih jelas." Suara bajaj yang kencang, membuat Midorima memaksimalkan volume radionya. Dan seketika terdengarlah alunan lagu keroncong yang menggelegar. Membuat mereka berdua dan semua pengedara sekitar tercengang bengong menatap mereka.

Sopir bajaj juga ikut tercengang. Sambil berteriak, "Ya ampun, Mas! Masih muda kok seleranya seperti kakek kakek sih?!"

Walaupun Midorima gak ngerti apa maksud sopir itu, tapi batinnya merasa, dia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Ahomine & Bakagami

"Hey, Bakagami! Kenapa gue harus satu bajaj sama lu?! Geser sana!" Sambil dorong dorong Kagami.

"Disini sudah sempit Bego! Kau saja yang geser!" Kagami yang gak mau kalah, balas mendorong.

"Gue juga udah ngepas disini! Lu duduk di atep aja gih!"

"Enak aja! Kenapa gak lu aja oon?!"

Aksi saling dorong antar sesama ace sukses bikin bajaj oleng kiri kanan. Nyaris nabrak tronton lewat!

"Oiiii! Mas mas dibelakang! Jangan kisruh! Kita bisa mati!"

Murasakibara & kantong plastik Ind*maret

Melihat ukuran bajaj close up, Murasakibara cuma melongo.

"Mas, ayo buruan naik. Kita udah ketinggalan jauh sama yang lain."

Murasakibara yang paham via _body language_ , lalu membungkukan badan giantnya sampai maksimal lalu manjat naik. Tapi problem utamanya, kakinya yang bak leher jerapah gak muat! Alias kelewat panjang. So in the end, Murasakibara yang malang terpaksa naik Gojek.

* * *

 **# 5: All you can eat**

Pak translator sukses mendapat meja di Hanamasa (emang ada ya di daerah kota tua?!). Kini mereka bisa segera menyantap makan siang…

10 menit pertama: tujuh orang masih semangat 45 mengunyah makanan. Kagami dan Aomine berlomba makan karage.

20 menit kemudian: Kuroko mengibarkan bendera putih

Menit ke 40: Akashi dan Midorima asik sudah masuk tahap dessert. Kalo Murasakibara dari awal memang makannya cuma dessert.

menit ke 60: Kini prajurit Kise tumbang. Yang masih bertahan tinggal Aomine dan Kagami. Masih saling sibuk mengunyah sambil saling melirik tajam.

menit ke 90: Kuroko dan Kise bantu mereka refill makanan dan es teh.

menit ke 120: mereka beralih ke yakiniku (sapi panggang)

Menit ke 150: Tetap masih ngunyah

Menit ke 200: "Mas, kalian gak usah bayar billnya tapi tolong segera pulang. Kalau begini terus kita bisa bangkrut!"

* * *

 **#6: Monas**

"Ini namanya Monas. Lambang kota Jakarta. Yang diatasnya itu emas murni. Untuk kenang-kenangan, kita bisa sewa layanan mas fotogafer disana. Nanti kalian akan di foto seolah olah bisa mentuh puncak monas. Kalian tertarik?" Semua mengangguk setuju.

Pelanggan #1: Akashi

Mas fotografer terbengong cengo ketika melihat si rambut merah tampan lewat lensa. Dia merasa seakan-akan balik ke masa penjajahan Jepang. Batinnya berkata _Ini pasti reinkarnasi jendral Jepang jaman doeloe. Beruntung gue! Bisa buat foto promosi!_

Pelanggan #2: Midorima

"Mas, pose terus lihat ke sini dong!"

"Hmph! Ini saya sudah berpose tahu! Cepat ambil gambar saya!"

Apa mau dikata, mas fotografer harus tetap mengkuti apa maunya pelanggan. Klik! Klik! "Oke. sudah, mas!"

"Hmph. Terima kasih."

Dalam hati si mas fotografer bingung besar. Baru pertama kali dia mendapat pelanggan yang posenya betulin kacamata dan hadap samping!

Pelanggan #3: Kise

Kasusnya kurang lebih mirip dengan Akashi. Kali ini mas fotografer berdecak kagum. Ada pula reinkarnasi jendral perang jaman Belanda. Plus pelanggannya tersenyum bak model (emang beneran model kok!) dan pintar banget berpose.

Pelanggan #4: Kuroko

"Baik pelanggan selanjutnya!"

Kuroko jalan maju dan berdiri tepat dimana Kise tadi berdiri.

"Pelanggan selanjutnya?" Si mas fotografer nanya lagi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lensa.

"Iya, saya sudah disini."

"Pelanggan selanjutnya mana ya? Langsung berdiri saja ditempat yang sama ya."

"Saya sudah berdiri disini."

"Buset deh, mana sih pelanggan selanjutnya?!"

"Iya! Saya udah disini dari tadi!" Kuroko akhirnya berteriak kesal.

"Astagfirullah alazim! Sejak kapan ada orang disana?!"

Pelanggan #5: Murasakibara

"Siap ya mas?" klik! Klik! Klik! Klik!

Mas fotografer coba mengambil dari segala angle…

"Sudah belum sih~ aku mau lanjut makan~"

"Tunggu sebentar, mas. Saya belum dapat angle yang pas." Klik! Klik! Klik!

"Hmm~ memang kenapa dengan angle-nya?"

"Saya bingung, soalnya mas lebih tinggi dari monasnya!"

Pelanggan # 6: Aomine

Selanjutnya giliran Aomine yang maju. Gak mau kalah dengan senyum Kise, si ganguro tahan napas demi membuka maskernya. Dia pun nyengir selebar lebarnya. Namun, si mas fotografer malah gemetar ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Kameranya rusak ya?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mempertahakan senyum pepsodent.

"Ampun mas! Jangan mutilasi saya! Saya masih ada anak istri di rumah!"

Alhasil begitu fotonya sukses di cetak, munculah orang berkulit gelap yang tersenyum bak psikopat siap cincang mangsa.

Pelanggan #7: Kagami

"Siap ya, mas?" Klik! Klik! "Yak, beres!"

"Thank you." Kata Kagami in american English.

"You are welcome, mas!" dalam hati dia berkata _Akhirnya gue dapat juga pelanggan yang normal!_

* * *

 **#7: Copet**

Di tengah himpitan ekonomi, gak heran kalo Jakarta ada copet sana sini. Terutama si tempat wisata yang banyak turisnya…

"Oh My God! Thief! Somebody, help!" Teriak seorang lady berambut pirang.

"Cakep cakep tapi kok teriak teriak? Kenapa sih?" Aomine bingung total.

"Ada copet, Bego!" Kagami menunjuk ke arah sosok kecil orang bertopi yang udah lari jauh. "Ayo kita kejar!"

Kagami, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibar- karena disuruh Akashi, menerjang kerumunan manusia. Sedangkan sisanya melapor ke polisi terdekat. Selang beberapa menit, copet sukses di ringkus.

Aomine langsung merebut tas mewah dari si copet yang udah didudukin sama Murasakibara (Biar gak bia kabur). "Rasain lu copet, Bego! Nyerah aja deh, gak mungkin lu bisa ngalahin kita!" katanya sambil nyegir kuda.

"Aominechi, polisinya udah mau sampai." Kise menunjuk ke beberapa polisi yang lari mendekat.

Aomine nyengir sambil mengangkat tinggi tas tersebut "Pak polisi, ini…."

"Jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan tas ke lantai dan angkat kedua tangan di atas kepala! Jangan coba coba melawan! Anda sudah tertangkap basah!"

"Bukan saya pak. Copetnya ada di…."

"Jangan banyak omong kau! Sudah pasti kau pelakunya! Percuma saja kau menutupi wajahmu dengan masker! Wajahmu itu wajah pasaran di sel tahanan!"

Alhasil, mereka harus ke Polres. Menghabiskan waktu berjam jam. Setelah itu langsung tancap gas ke erpot sebelum ketinggalan pesawat.

* * *

~ The end ~

A/N: Maaf, kalo ceritanya agak garing atau lucunya gak masuk (soalnya ff indo pertama!)

Tapi si author ini tetep keukeuh ingin melampiaskan rasa buntu otak di tengah proses edit skripsi tebal… hahahahhahaha XD


End file.
